Joyeuse Saint Valentin gamine
by Dead Lie
Summary: Evia est une jeune femme de dix-sept ans... Elle se dirigent tranquillement vers son bus. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à rencontrer Patron...


Bonjour...

Bonne lecture.

Seul Evia et le scénario sont ma propriété..

* * *

Un pas. Deux pas. Trois pas. Toujours aucune larme. Se retenir. Il fallait qu'elle se retienne. Ne jamais pleurer en public. Jamais.

Evia avançait, un pas devant l'autre, le regard fixé sur l'asphalte de la route.

Elle avait envie de courir, mais ne le pouvait pas. Ses quelques bons kilos en trop lui rendait la tâche trop difficile et ainsi, comme à chaque fois, elle abandonna.

Elle avait envie de pleurer, de crier, d'hurler ! Mais sa raison lui interdisait.

Si elle le faisait, les gens présentent dans la rue la regarderait, la jugerait et elle détesterait ça.

Pire que tout, elle se jugerait elle même, se jaugeant comme les autres présences autour d'elle.

Elle pressa le pas, ne voulant pas rater son car et repensa à ce pour quoi elle se sentait si mal.

Au début, ce n'était pas partit d'un sentiment méchant, elle plaisantait simplement avec l'une de ses amies, seulement.. "Evia moche ? C'est un pléonasme."

Cette simple phrase prononcé par le délégué de sa classe lui avait fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Pourtant, elle ne fit rien. Feignant seulement n'avoir rien entendu.

Elle n'aurait pas du avoir aussi mal. Elle le savait. Elle était devenu faible en seulement deux ans.

Elle sentit soudain un choc avant de se retrouver au sol.

\- Tu peux pas regarder devant toi quand tu marches gamine ?!

En face d'elle, un homme, plus grand qu'elle d'au moins cinq bons centimètres, habillé tout de noir et portant des verres tintés et de toute évidence, très en colère.

\- Pardon...

Evia se releva, sans aide et recommença à marcher, sans réel but. Elle sentit le regard de cet homme sur son dos tout au long de la rue mais n'y fit pas plus attention que ça.

Elle marchait, lentement jusqu'à son car. Elle arriva au moment même où il partait. Elle fit de grand signe au conducteur, qui s'arrêta et ouvrit la porte.

\- Désolé petite, le car est plein.

Et il partit, laissant Evia seule à la garre routière.

Cette dernière ne prit même pas la peine d'appeler sa mère ; elle savait qu'elle lui dirait de ne plus revenir à la maison.

Elle era de nouveau dans la ville, coupant par chaque ruelle, sans but précis.

Elle n'avait plus rien. Même plus de chez soi.

Elle s'arrêta.

Une larme. Deux larmes. Trois larmes.

Une nuée de larmes inondait son visage sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir.

D'un mouvement rageux, elle essuya ses larmes.

Elle entendit soudain un son.

Un bruit, deux, trois.

Quelqu'un marchait derrière elle, elle se tourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait, mais ses yeux, trop embués, ne lui permettaient de ne voir qu'une forme vague.

\- Ben alors... Un client est parti sans payer gamine ?

\- Suis... Pas une pute.

\- J'm'en doute vu ta tête.

Elle leva la main, mais avant même que cette dernière ne retombe lourdement sur la joue de son vis à vis, elle rencontra la rugosité du mur et s'évanouit, oubliant momentanément sa propre existence.

Quand elle se réveilla enfin, elle sentit qu'elle bougeait, mais que ses poignets étaient entravés.

Soudain, elle arriva.

La douleur. Intense, immense, irrationnelle.

Evia ne put s'empêcher de hurler.

\- Crie gamine ! Ça m'excite.

Elle se mit à pleurer, tandis que l'homme en noir donnait plus de puissance à ses mouvements de bassin, ce qui faisait gemir les chaînes et grogner le lit.

Dans un mouvement plus violent que les autres Evia régurgita le contenu de son estomac sans avoir eut le temps de crier auparavant. Ce fut à cet instant que son tortionnaire jouit en elle, la remplissent de son sperme chaud.

Il se retira d'elle et se rhabilla.

\- En plus d'être moche, tu n'es pas bonne gamine...

Sur ces mots, il partit, laissant la jeune femme sale, nu, attachée et salie.

Elle pleurait toujours. Elle avait été violé. Par quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qui lui avait fait si mal ... Et surtout, il l'avait déflorée.

Elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer et fini au bout de plus de deux heures, par s'endormir.

Elle se réveilla doucement, s'étirant en même temps. Elle était dans des draps soyeux, tachés, mais extrêmement doux.

Elle tâtonna avant de trouver un interrupteur qu'elle actionna.

Aussitôt, une lumière l'aveugla, elle n'était ni vraiment douce ni vraiment chaleureuse, ce genre de lumière artificielle ne donnant aucune vie à la pièce.

La chambre, n'avait rien de vraiment particulier, mis à part cette couleur... Le noir. Il y en avait partout.

Et Evia ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle adorait cette couleur sombre, qui au fond, ressemblé à son ravisseur.

Elle lança un regard vers le réveil. 9h02, 15 février.

Elle avait perdu sa virginité à la st Valentin. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Que c'était gnangnan...

Elle se leva.

Le sol était froid, glacial, comme l'âme de l'homme à qui il appartenait.

Sur le bureau était posé une tenue composée d'un jean taille 38-40 bleu, de bottes à hauts talons marrons, d'un pull vert et d'une veste assortie aux bottes.

Elle enfila le tout et passa d'un geste habituel ses mains dans les poches. Elle en sortit son téléphone et un petit papier où était inscrit un numéro de portable.

Evia éclata de rire en le voyant.. "0666666666" un tel numéro devrait être interdit... Elle appella et tomba sur le répondeur d'un dénommé "Patron" qui disait de rappeler plus tard si c'était pour baiser ou de ne jamais le faire si ce n'était pas le cas.

Elle réfléchit alors.

Elle devait partir.. Mais pour aller où ?

Elle n'avait pas de quoi ce payer un appartement.. Et elle n'avait que dix-sept ans et ne pouvait donc pas encore travailler ...

Au final, elle s'assit sur le lit et attendit.

Vers trois heure du matin Patron rentra et il fut assez étonné de trouver la gamine en train de l'attendre..

\- Qu'est ce tu fous là gamine ?

\- J'ai nul part où aller ...

\- C'est pas mon problème. Casse toi gamine.

Et elle le fit.

Elle avança droit. Toujours tout droit.

Soudain, au bout d'une centaine de mètre, elle se fit violemment plaquée contre le dur sol de la ville.

Un, deux, trois couteaux s'enfoncèrent dans sa chaire simultanément et elle hurla de douleur.

Un litre, deux litres, trois litres. Elle se vidait de son sang tandis qu'on la laissait comme morte au milieu de la rue.

Elle sentit vaguement qu'on lui scotchait quelque chose sur le dos et mourut après quelques instants.

Quand Patron ouvrit sa porte le lendemain, il trouva un cadavre sur le pas de sa porte avec un post it : "Avec mon affectation."

Il soupira et rentra le cadavre à l'intérieur.

Il decoupa la dépouille avant de la mettre par petits morceaux dans son mixeur et de jeter la mixture dans l'evier.

\- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin gamine.. Avec deux jours de retard.

Et il alluma l'eau quelques secondes pour se débarrasser définitivement de cette jeune fille dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom.


End file.
